


hope that something pure can last

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of feels, Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Smut, nouis is underrated isn't it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems strange<br/>How you used to wait for letters to arrive<br/>But what's stranger still <br/>Is how something so small can keep you alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope that something pure can last

**Author's Note:**

> Not to give too much away but this is inspired by the film P.S. I Love You...   
> Title taken from We Used To Wait by Arcade Fire.

Niall is the broad, boisterous, blonde Irishman and Louis is the slim, sardonic, sensationally headstrong British boy he corrupts. They meet for the very first time at Niall’s fifteenth birthday party.

Niall’s new to the neighbourhood; a worn out, almost forgotten borough in the East of London (“ _miles and miles and miles away from ‘ome,_ M _am!”  and “d’we really ‘ave to go, Mam? Nialler’s right..it’s so fucking faaaar!” and “We’re moving t’London and that’s the end of it,”_ ) with light grey bricked apartment blocks that touch the murky blue sky. Niall tries his best to hate it, he really does. But there’s just something alluring about how the place seems almost abandoned, but simultaneously thrumming with an energy that can only be felt, leaking from the cracks in the pavement, the musky air and the general uncleanliness.

It’s new and it’s exciting and if Niall were a borough he’d be one situated in the East of London with grey buildings that kissed the cloudy sky.

Naturally, his mother invites everyone; _Hello how are you? Maura Gallagher, new to the apartment block. Have you got any children?_ _Oh lovely, me too. Niall. He’s fifteen today. Come to his party? Grand,_ using the occasion as a house – or rather apartment – warming. So that was how it came to be that Niall, his mother Maura, and at least fifty other people were crammed rather like sardines into their modest four bedroomed apartment with the leaky ceiling.

Across the living room where everybody and their dog cat and budgie seemed to be congregated (Niall didn’t understand; all the food was in the kitchen – and he’d get to it if he could even turn around), amidst all the sweat slick bodies in ratty clothes and tattooed skin and just _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch,_ deep cerulean eyes meet clear glacier and it’s like magnets. Gravity. Suddenly Niall has an axis and it’s this small, slim boy with eyes the colour of ice. Nothing else exists, only the two boys, two bodies, two souls always _entwined,_ only now _meeting._

Niall’s wearing a badge emblazoned with a large _15 Today!_ and it’s almost (almost being operative – he’s been working out, lately) as big as his chest.

“Niall is it?” and they’d gotten closer - close enough to hear the other over the sound of something Niall’s mother picked out  (The Pogues maybe)  - but Niall hadn’t noticed. They’d just sort of… _gravitated_ towards each other.

“What gave it away?” Niall grins then, taking a swig of the cheap newsagents version of Jack and Coke from his plastic cup. How obscene that his first proper drink is a weak whiskey with RolaCola in a plastic cup at his fifteenth birthday party. Granted, he’d snuck the Jack into his cup earlier so that was an achievement in itself.

But still.

Obscene. 

“Well.” The other boy responds, breath stopping short when their eyes connect in that way only _their eyes_ do.

“Oh. The badge. Yeah, Niall Horan, mate.” Niall says, offering his hand to shake. And Niall’s aware how official he sounds what with name in full use and all and scrunches his nose up and keeps it there as if to try and disprove his own point. He’s fifteen and he’s meeting a potential new friend, not fifty and seeing a business client.   

“Louis Tomlinson,” He’s mocking but there’s no malice and his thin lips curve into a wicked smile, “this whiskey’s shit by the way, your Mum’s or summat?”

And Niall laughs. A real laugh that erupts from his gut and explodes out of his mouth. He’s still chuckling to himself even as he’s eyeing the slim boy over the rim of his cup, rocking onto the balls of his feet and back to his heels not at all trying in vain to diminish the image of his fifty year old self at a business meeting with a cup of black coffee.

No. Not at all.

He also reminds himself that a fifteen year old would remember a new friends name and corrects himself with _Louis, it’s Louis, you dumb fuck_ each time he thinks _slim boy with eyes like the Arctic or somethin’._

“Are you quite finished, _birthday boy?_ ” Louis quips, and yet again Niall grins.

“I dunno, am I?” He asks cheekily, the glint he knows is in his eye reflected back to him a few hundred shades lighter.

“Well. You’re the birthday boy. I can stand here a little longer if you wanna continue _subtly_ checking me out…or you could be less of an animal about this, stop eyefucking me in your living room, and show me your bedroom,”

“It’s not decorated or anythin’,” and as an after-after thought, “I weren’t eyefuckin’ nobody,” although his shit eating grin completely gives the game away. Niall’s never had the face for poker and never will. It’s a flaw he’s learnt to live with.

“Sure,”

“Right then. So are we gonna…” there’s an elbow to his ribs so he shoves back, rather annoyed and feeling almost too warm without eyes like ice piercing his own. This is his party and he will not be pushed around and goddamnit he will not be denied a birthday fuck with a boy he’s just met but is sure there will be plenty more occasion fucks to come. He lists them mentally; _Easter Sex, Valentines Sex, Christmas Sex, Boxing Day Sex, Sunday Sex, Morning Sex._ A lot of sex. Because Niall’s fifteen now and fifteen year old boys are supposed to fuck a lot.

“Gonna what?” Louis’ voice snaps him from his annoyance ( _and less importantly his fucking list, pun not intended_ ) and there they are again. Eyes connecting like only _their eyes_ do.

“You know…” they raise their eyebrows in unison and both stifle a giggle. The bubbles from the RolaCola sting Niall’s nostrils but it’s a small price to pay for a smile that might eventually make him blind.

“No. Tell me.” says Louis, mischief radiating from his slick body. 

Niall leans in, sure Louis knows _exactly_ what he means, puts his whiskey soaked lips to the shell of Louis’ ear, letting his braces graze the sensitive skin there as he grins out the words, _“Are we gonna fuck?”_ Louis coughs, audibly, a smile plastered to his face though it’s not funny, not really.  Niall hopes the bubbles sting his nostrils, too. Because, well.

Lust at first sight is a very legitimate occurrence and not funny at all. Especially in a room full of old family and new neighbours. Besides, Niall’s not the voyeuristic type anyway. Not admittedly.  

“Eager beaver you, aren’t you? Bloody Hell. But at least you took the hint,” Louis seems almost proud that it’s taken all of seven minutes, though to Niall it feels like _years._

“So is that a yeah? Because I’d _reallyreallyreally_ like some birthday sex at some point tonight and you’re pretty much the only person in this room I’d let touch my cock,”

“Yeah?” Louis bites his knuckle.

“Yeah.”

“Obviously you haven’t seen Zayn yet,”

“Who’s Zayn?” he asks because normally Niall can put a name to a face and a face to a name and normally he’s right. But he can’t remember seeing anyone here that looks even remotely like a _Zayn._ He’s almost too excited.

“He’s the prettiest boy you’ll ever have the fucking privilege of seeing. You’ll know him.”

And as if on cue, a boy taller than both Niall and Louis, with dark eyes and dark hair and dark skin, appears from the kitchen, cheeks bulging, pizza in both hands. He’s definitely the prettiest boy Niall’s ever seen and so this must be Zayn.

“I like him already,” states Niall.

“Thought so. Let him touch your cock, wouldn’t you?” Louis smirks wickedly, eyes trained on Zayn but wandering to Niall. Probably assessing whether he’s attracted enough for a threesome. And goddamn Niall’s hormones.

“Fuck yeah,” he breathes out.

In other circumstances, things with Louis (and maybe Zayn?) would seem rushed. Niall’s first girlfriend didn’t offer sex until they’d been together for at least a few days. And none of these boys were even his boyfriend or anything, yet here they all were, half an hour into the party, talking about the S word.

Two hours fly by and the three abandoned the sardine tin of a living room and plans of ravishing each other right there on the threadbare carpet, in favour of Niall’s bedroom, with no more mention of birthday threesome. The walls are sickly lemon yellow and his sheets are ones that were left in the boiler cupboard by previous tenants, but it’s quiet and they’re all staring between them as they chatter about meaningless things, just…looking.

Souls always _entwined_ , only now feeling they are _meeting._

“Zayn’s excellent with his mouth,” Louis provides, when a comfortable silence has settled on the three. They’re sat in a haphazard circle with their legs crossed, squished onto Niall’s single bed with just Greg’s cheap whiskey in the middle to keep them going. They all laugh now and Niall thinks he wants to stay here forever. Not just on his bed, or in his room, or in this apartment, but in this moment. A fleeting moment that makes this dingy place feel homely.

Niall thinks as long as Louis and Zayn are here, he will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. I made a songlist too. I'm not sure if they all fit, but they are all really good songs and you should probably listen to them all. If not, at least listen to the main one, which is the one that inspired the title.. :)
> 
> arcade fire - we used to wait  
> biffy clyro - black chandelier  
> bon jovi - always  
> boyce avenue - every breath  
> coldplay - fix you  
> daniel bedingfield - never gonna leave your side  
> ed sheeran - the parting glass  
> john legend - ordinary people  
> katy perry - teenage dream  
> kodaline - all i want, perfect world  
> lonestar/lumidee/tim mcgraw - amazed  
> mariana's trench - skin and bones, ever after  
> mikky ekko - we must be killers  
> mumford and sons – I will wait  
> phillip phillips - stand by me  
> rihanna - diamonds, we found love, stay  
> ronan keating - fires, last thing on my mind  
> spector - don't ever let it end  
> taylor swift - red, eyes open, safe and sound  
> the band perry - if i die young  
> the calling - wherever you will go  
> the veronicas - when it falls apart  
> tom rosenthal - lonely souls


End file.
